eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tora Zo
|conductor = Martyn Ford|position = 20th|points = 4|previous = To Katalava Arga|next = Aspro Mavro}}'Tora Zo '("Now I Live") was the Cypriot entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen performed by Elpida. It was her second appearance in the contest. The song is a dramatic ballad, with Elpida singing that she is now living an experience she had previously only dreamed about. It was performed 15th on the night following Germany and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in last place with 4 points, making it the only time Cyprus was a the bottom of the scoreboard. Lyrics |-| Greek= Enas galanos ouranos Ki ammoudia chrysi i kardia mou Kai mes’ ta oneira mou Ola tora ginontai choros Makrino nisi xotiko Pou echeis san krymmeno louloudi Sto kathe sou tragoudi Rythmiko, melodiko skopo Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Zo afta pou zousa sta oneira mou Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Tora zo kai s’ echo stin kardia mou Tragoudane chilia poulia Ki egine o kosmos fiesta T’ asteria tora des ta Ginontai olotherma filia Paizei to fengari kryfto Kai chorevei pano sto kyma Ola pigainoun prima San ena chamogelo glyko Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Zo afta pou zousa sta oneira mou Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Tora zo kai s’ echo stin kardia mou Ola, ola, ola gia choro Mousiki, tragoudi kai rythmo Nana nanana… Ola, ola, ola gia choro Mousiki, tragoudi kai rythmo Nana nanana… Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Zo afta pou zousa sta oneira mou Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Tora zo kai s’ echo stin kardia mou Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Zo afta pou zousa sta oneira mou Tora, tora zo, tora mono zo Tora zo kai s’ echo stin kardia mou |-| English= A blue sky And golden sand is in my heart And in my dreams Everything becomes a dance A far away exotic island You have, as a hidden flower In every one of your songs A purpose full of rhythm and melody Now, now I live, only now I live I live what I was living in my dreams Now, now I live, only now I live Now I live and have you in my heart A thousand birds sing The world becomes a feast Look at the stars now They becomes hot kisses The moon plays hide and seek And dances on the seawave Everything goes right Like a sweet smile Now, now I live, only now I live I live what I was living in my dreams Now, now I live, only now I live Now I live and have you in my heart All, all, all for dance Music, song and rhythm Nana nanana… All, all, all for dance Music, song and rhythm Nana nanana… Now, now I live, only now I live I live what I was living in my dreams Now, now I live, only now I live Now I live and have you in my heart Now, now I live, only now I live I live what I was living in my dreams Now, now I live, only, only now Now I live and have you in my heart Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:Last placers